When I thought I could smile from my heart
by Rajsa
Summary: She leaves her home in hope of a new start, everything goes fine until HE catches up with her... Hard to write a summary to this one... TakumaXOC Fiction rated somewhere between T and M
1. While I'm gone

**A/N: Hello there!!! :) I don't have much to say, just; enjoy reading and please review!!!!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly enough) but the other characters are mine, so for them goes; No Stealing!!!! XD  
**

Chapter 1 – While I'm gone

"My dear daughter, I have spoken with an old friend." My father said in a low voice so that no one else would hear him. I looked at him; he was standing in front of me, his hand on my kin and his eyes were filled with tears. I was sitting on my huge bed and tried to stay calm; this was the moment I had been waiting for.

"And what did he say?" I said as low as him, my face didn't change at all, but my voice betrayed me; when I talked it broke.

"He said that he gladly take you in at his school." he answered with a faint smile. My heart skipped a beat.

"Really?" I said more to my self than him, I then took a deep breath and looked in to his eyes and asked; "when do I leave and where am I going?" I know that the priority is messed up, but I don't really care; I had a way out of here now.

"You are leaving tonight, my dear, so start packing this minute. You are going to Japan."

I froze and slowly turned around to look at him.

"Japan? But I can't Japanese."

"But you can talk splendid English my dear, you can learn Japanese when you get there. Now continue packing, I will se to your escort." he said and left the room.

It was true; I could speak English and I wasn't too bad at it either. The only thing that was bugging me was that; isn't it very cold there compared to here?

I stood up straight and let the thought stay in my mind. _Well, it can't be warmer than here, father told me that this is one of the warmest places on earth._ I thought and looked out thru my window; outside there was a huge garden with grass, flowers and a fountain, but my eyes wandered pass the garden and the giant wall that surrounded the castle; behind the wall were nothing but sand.

I had always loved this country; it was warm, people were nice and the food was delicious. But now I had to leave and I wasn't sure that I could return, not even to see my father.

I turned my back to the window, looked at the room I had lived in for my whole life, sighed and left. I carried my bag with one hand down the stairs to where my father was waiting for me. He was holding my black jacket in his hands; he was looking at it with sad eyes and, when he didn't think anyone was looking, he put it under his nose and smelled it. It was like if he tried to recognise my smell so that he wouldn't forget me.

I put down my bag on the floor, where it didn't say for too long before a servant took it out to the car, and then I went to my father and hugged him. I didn't know when, or if, I was coming back but I whispered in his ear;

"Don't worry father, we will see each other again someday."

"I know, my dear, I will be lonely but I will endure it." he whispered back.

I took a step back, smiled and said casually;

"Don't forget to write, father, and take care while I'm gone."

"I will, daughter, and don't to answer and you take care too." he answered with a faint smile that showed that he remembered our little game. When I was little he created a game for me so that I would learn how to act in front of others; smile and say something casual. It was simple but very effective.

I took the jacket, kissed him on the check and went out through the giant wood door.

The car was black, it had tuned windows and one servant was holding the door open for me. I smiled and said 'good bye', the servant was a friend of mine and smiled back and wished me luck.

I arrived at the airport an hour later, checked in, went through the back door into the plane; behind me I could hear a woman say in the loudspeakers say;

"Plane number JT59810. All passengers from Egypt to Japan please go to gate 6."

I sighed when I sat down in first class and got a glass of water.

_I can't believe that I'm actually on my way. _Was my only thought when I was waiting for the plane to take off. I could hear people come on the plane under me, since the plane had two floors the first class was on the second, and when people were coming up to where I was sitting I was dragged back to reality when all of them turned to me, bowed and said;

"Oh my, it's a true blessing to see you here, my princess," or "I can't believe that a low life like me is allowed to even be at the same plane as you, your highness."

And I answered;

"Thank you, it will be a pleasure to travel with you," or "Don't say that, no one is low life in our country."

Then, finally, the plane was in the air and I could relax; every thing had gone well, he wasn't here and I was on my way to a new life.

**~~~Cross Academy~~~**

"Kuran?" the teacher called in the hallway.

"Yes?" answered Kaname when he turned around to face the teacher who had called him.

"The headmaster wishes to see you in his office."

"Ah, thank you, I'll be on my way."

The teacher went through a door on the right, when Kaname turned to the other in his class;

"Be so kind and go ahead, I'll come later." he said and went to the headmasters office.

He knocked three times on the door and stepped in when he heard someone call 'come in' on the other side.

"Ah, Kaname-san, how good you could make it so fast." the ex-hunter said and smiled his usual smile.

He didn't answer, he didn't have to, he just sat down in a chair that faced the headmaster. The headmaster leaned on the table in front of him and sighed.

"Lets go to the point directly, shall we? A new student is coming tomorrow," he said without waiting for an answer.

"A new student?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, a new student. I thought you should know."

"Why are you informing me?"

"Well, because; the new student is going to be in the night class."

"So, this new student is a vampire." Kaname said and looked at the headmaster, like if he wanted more information.

"Yes, she is. But there are things that you should know about her and things that mustn't be known by others." the headmaster said and took out a bunch of paper.

"Such as?"

"This girl is the child of an old friend, she is coming here because in her home country there is someone that wants her dead. Her father contacted me yesterday and begged me to take her in, I agreed before I could talk to you, and for that I apologize."

"No need to apologize, if someone wants her dead, then you did the right thing."

"I'm glad you approved, there is something you should know too; this girl is from a royal family."

Kaname didn't answer to that, he just nodded and went back to the moon dormitory.

* * *

**A/N: Yup people; that's the first chapter!! Hope you liked it; I did!! :P But that should be because I'm the one that's writing it!!**

**I'll try to update soon!!! Review or I might not be so fast.... muhahah XD  
**


	2. A new start

Chapter 2 – A new start

I stepped out of the plane when all the other had left, I was lead through empty rooms, they said that it was the safest way too the car that was going to take me to the school.

I fallowed the two women that were to take me to the car, one was carrying my bag (even though I could carry it alone, she had insisted) and the other hold the doors open for me.

The car was parked right outside the door; it was a black limousine, the woman with my bag went to the backside of the car to leave my bag in the trunk and the other woman opened the door to the car for me. Before I got in the car I thanked them for all their help, but they just said it was nothing and closed the door.

The car rolled up in front of a big gate of dark wood, in front of it a man with glasses stood and waited, he went to the door and opened it before the car even had stopped completely.

It was then I saw that there was two other persons by the gate; a short girl with brown hair and brown eyes and a taller guy with white hair and purple eyes.

"Welcome!" the man with the glasses said.

"T-thank you." I said and stepped out of the car.

"Oh my, you must be freezing; you've only wearing a t-shirt and jeans." the man said, he sounded like a little kid.

"Not really, or maybe just not yet." I answered him with a faint smile.

"Then let us not stay out here any longer."

The driver handed me my bag when I was about to go and get it. The man with the glasses stepped aside and said;

"Just before we go; this is my lovely daughter Yuki and my lovely son Zero."

"Who's your son, you…" the white hair guy started but stopped when the girl elbowed him in the side.

"They are the schools prefects. They are to preserve the peace between the human class and vampire class." the man with the glasses continued.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said and bowed slightly, all three of them just looked at me with big eyes.

Then the brown haired girl said something that I didn't understand, I guessed that it was Japanese. Then the man with glasses said something in the same language with a smile.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that you didn't speak Japanese. What I said was; you don't have to bow to us, you're older than us," the girl said with a smile.

"Okay, I'm not used to all this." I answered with a smile and felt the cold air starting to get under my clothes.

The man with the glasses presented himself as the headmaster, I can't remember his name but I'll call him headmaster anyway. He showed the way to his office, the school was huge; it had houses, gardens, cafeterias and something that looked like a stall. When we got to the office I had noticed that the white haired guy, called Zero, didn't seem too found with me, I didn't know why but I was kind of happy that not everyone treated me like them at home.

The headmaster opened the door too his office, inside was a tall, gorgeous man with brown hair and eyes, when Yuki saw him she went red. I smiled for myself when I saw her, _wonder if she knows about it herself _was what I thought when she excused herself and Zero.

When I stepped inside I felt the presence of the man; a pureblood. I didn't really know what to do since my father is the only pureblood I ever meet. So I did the only thing I thought that I was supposed to do; I bowed like I did to Yuki and Zero.

"Please, we are practically the same, you don't have to bow for me." the man said with a deep voice, I felt something inching in the back of my head.

"Oh, alright, if you say so. And by the way; even if it's for safety reasons, could you please stop reading my mind, I'll gladly give you the answers on your questions." I answered with a shy smile, I didn't like to say it like that, but it is annoying to have two persons inside your head. The man giggled and said;

"You're fast, I'm sorry, I will let you have your thoughts for yourself since you said you answer our questions, but I must ask you if it's alright to be in your head enough so that I now if you lie or not."

"Kaname-san…" the headmaster started but I cut him off and said;

"Of course, I know that you must be careful with new students, I would probably do the same."

He nodded and we sat down by the desk, the headmaster on the other side with his back at the wall and the man and I with the back to the door.

"This is Kuran Kaname, he is the dorm leader of the moon dormitory." said the headmaster to me and smiled. I smiled and said;

"Sorry for asking; but isn't Kuran more like a last name than a first name?"

The headmaster and the man started giggling when I asked the question.

"Oh, dear, I forgot that you're not from here. Here in Japan we say our last name first, so his first name is Kaname-san." The headmaster said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said and felt my face become a little warmer.

"Don't worry; since you're not from here, no one will think bad about you." Kaname said and gave me a smile.

"Shall we get going then?" the headmaster said and, without waiting for an answer, he continued; "since you're a vampire you'll go in the night class with the rest of the vampires and you'll stay in the moon dormitory."

I nodded at the head master when he got up from his chair and went to a sofa at the right side of the room, he picked something up and handed it to me; it was a white uniform that was made of two parts, a long-armed shirt and a skirt. I bit my lip when I saw the skirt; I hated skirts, they were so… so… annoying, you can't move in them without showing of everything.

The headmaster must have notice that something was wrong since he asked if everything was okay.

"… yes." I answered after a while.

"Now you're lying." said Kaname and looked at me with curios eyes.

"Well, the truth is that I don't really like wearing skirts." I said quietly.

"Don't like skirts, huh. I'm very sorry; but the girls has to wear skirts, that's the rules." the headmaster said, he even looked a little pained so I hurried and said;

"Well, if it's the rules then I will just have to get used to it, right?!"

The headmasters face changed in a split-second; from a sad and pained face to a childs happy face.

"Good, then lets continue; I think you will have a few days to settle in, since it's friday you can start on monday." he said mostly to himself, but I listened anyway.

"If you may, headmaster." Kaname said, it wasn't a question, but it wasn't a demand either; it was more like that the two of them knew each other good enough to know when it was time to remember the other that you have something that you have to say, well mostly it seemed that Kaname was the one that remembered the headmaster.

"Oh, of course. We have to ask you a few questions now, okay?" the headmaster said and turned back to "headmaster-mode", I nodded and wondered what kind of questions they were going to ask me.

"Then, I'll start; how good control do you have over your bloodlust?" Kaname asked, it wasn't so long from what I thought they were going to ask. I had to think a while before I said;

"That depends on what you mean 'control'."

"Can you stop yourself from bite some one and how often do you drink blood?"

"Drink blood… I can't remember exactly when I drank blood last, but I think it was about a moth and a half since last time. And yes I can stop myself." I answered after a while of thinking.

"A moth and a half? Then you must have taking blood tablets," said both Kaname and the headmaster.

"Blood tablets? What's that?"

Kaname and the headmaster looked at each other, the headmaster looked questioning at Kaname but Kaname shook his head. After that the headmaster was quiet for a while and Kaname continued asking me questions about my background and similar things.

After an hour or so the headmaster said;

"You said you don't know what blood tablets were, right? But if you never have eaten them before; how can you possibly not drink blood in a moth and a half?" he continued without me answering.

"Actually, I usually drink blood about once every second moth. I think that's my limit, I have never been aloud to try longer than that, my father forbid me, even though I wanted to try." I answered and looked at the headmaster; he looked even more amused.

"You are a very special vampire, indeed." Kaname said.

"Please don't say that, I don't like being special; it makes me feel so lonely."

"Lonely? How?" asked the headmaster confused.

"That you're being able to be without blood for so long, people tend to threat you like if you're a god or something." Kaname said, more like an understanding comment than a question. I nodded and looked down at my feats.

"Well, that wont be happening here at Cross Academy. All the vampire here are very friendly." the headmaster said with a smile.

"I hope so."

"Well, since you can be without blood for so long, I don't think that it's necessary for you to take blood tablets every day; I think it's better for you if you do it when you start feeling hungry." the headmaster said, "so princess Laviani Kaya; are you ready to start a new life here at Cross Academy?" he continued.

"Yes, I am." I said with a smile on my face.

It was decided that Kaname would take me to the moon dormitory and presentet me for the rest of the vampires, but when we were about to leave I said;

"Just one more thing I would like to ask of you too."

"And what's that?" the headmaster asked.

"I guess that you two are the only one that knows that I'm actually a princess, the thing is; I'm here to start a new life and I would love to have friends, real friends that doesn't want to be close to me just because I'm a princess."

"Yes?"

"So, I would like to ask you two to not tell anyone that I'm a princess."

"Are you sure? It might be difficult for you, you're used to be treated one way and when you come here you will be treated a whole different way." the headmaster said and looked at me with serious eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have always hated being treated like a princess, no one really wants to know you."

"Then, we will try to keep it a secret until you feel you're ready to tell the truth."

"Thank you very much." I said and bowed to the headmaster before I followed Kaname out from the bilding.


	3. New meeting

Chapter 3 – New meeting

Kaname had asked everyone to gather in the lobby, he had said that he would bring a new student with him back. Everyone was waiting for him to come back, some were just sitting on the sofa or the stairs, others were standing in smaller groups and talking and others were just resting against the walls and waiting.

You could hear that those in the smaller groups were discussing what kind of person this new student would be.

"Hello?! Ichijou-san?"

"What?" I asked when I turned around.

"Shesh. Daydreaming again?" said Ruka.

"Aha… sorry Ruka-Chan." I answered with a nervous laugh.

"Ichijou-san, do you know anything about this new student?" asked Aido.

"No, I don't." I answered while I was thinking about why I hadn't been informed.

"That's weird, you're always informed when something is about to happen." said Kain, Aidos cousin.

"Maybe it was a fast transfer." Aido suggested, but our conversation was interrupted when the door opened.

Kaname entered the room, everyone bowed and said 'Kaname-sama' at the same time, he greeted everyone with a simple 'good evening everyone' and stepped aside. It felt like if everyone in the room held their breath when they saw who was with him, I couldn't see because I stood with the door in the way.

When Kaname closed the door I saw why everyone had hold their breath; there stood a tall girl (about to Kanames shoulders, which is pretty tall for a girl) she had long, almost black hair in a thick ponytail, her skin had a beautiful gold-brown colour and her body was like it was taken from a picture. All in all; she was perfect.

I could feel Aido stare from behind me, and then he sneaked up behind me and whispered;

"Isn't she really beautiful?"

I didn't answer because just then Kaname said;

"Everyone; this is Laviani Kaya, she is a foreigner and don't speak Japanese yet, she will go to this school starting monday. I ask you all to be kind to her and help her if needed since she is new."

After that Kaname said that was all and almost everyone left for their rooms, Kaname then turned to face me when he said;

"I have things I need to attend to, could you please make sure she finds everything she needs?"

"Of course, which room is she going to sleep in?" I asked.

"Number 68." he answered, turned to the girl and said in English; "I'll have to go, but they will show you where you will sleep."

"Okay, thank you very much." she answered him with a small smile, Kaname nodded and then he left.

Of course Aido was the first one to say something;

"It's an honour to meet someone as beautiful as you, I'm Aido Hanabusa." he said and kissed her hand.

"Um, thank you." she answered uncertain.

"Idiot, you're scaring her." Ruka said in Japanese, then she turned to the girl and said, "I'm Souen Ruka, please don't mind this idiot, he's just someone that flirt with every girl he sees."

"I'm not!" Aido said and then the fight was in the air, I ignored them and looked at the girl; surprisingly enough she was smiling while looking at Aido and Ruka fighting. Then Kain stepped forward and said;

"I'm Kain Akatsuki, nice to meet you." after that the rest of them said;

"I'm Shiki Senri."

"I'm Toya Rima."

"And I'm Ichijou Takuma, nice to meet you." I said after the others and smiled.

"I'm Laviani Kaya, nice to meet you all," the girl said with a happy smile.

"So, Laviani-chan, Where are you from?" asked Aido.

"Uh, please call me Kaya, I don't like being called by my last name. I'm from Egypt," she answered carefully, like if she wasn't sure if she could say so.

"Then Kaya-chan, I'll show you to your room, please follow me." I said and lead the way.

"I'll take that for you Kaya-chan." Aido said and pointed at her bag.

"Thank you, but there's no need; it's not heavy so I can carry it myself." Kaya answered and smiled at him.

"But I insist." Aido said and picked up her bag. When he did, she become a little red and said he didn't have to, but Aido just smiled at her.

She followed us up the stairs and through some corridors while Aido asked her questions like 'what is your favourite colour?' and 'where in Egypt do you live?', even thought that was some regular questions she seemed to enjoy answering them.

"Here we are." I said and stopped in front of a door labelled with the number 68, I opened the door and let her in; she had a queen sized bed, a desk, a closet, a bathroom and some drawers; the room looked just like any other room in the dormitory.

"Wow, this is big." she said when she entered the room.

The rest of us smiled a little at her expression; like a little kid that just opened a present on Christmas Eve. Aido went inside and but her bag on her bed, she thanked him again and turned a little red, before Aido was able to say something back I said;

"We'll let you settle in now, since it's saturday tomorrow; I'll show you around then, but now we need to go to class."

"Okay, thank you very much for everything." she said.

I closed the door behind Aido, we turned the first corner and then Aido said;

"Man, she is so beautiful."

"Like if we've never heard you say something like that before." Ruka snapped at him.

"That's true, but he have never said it like that before." Kain said when he looked like if he was thinking.

"Not you too." Ruka said and looked at Kain.

"Well, you can't help it; she is beautiful."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruka said and gave up.

I was thinking at the same thing; she is really beautiful, but there were something about her that was different, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

She didn't leave my mind for the rest of the night; I didn't listen at the teacher at all, I just kept thinking about her. Even when we retuned to the dormitory I still thought about her, I thought about going to her room and see if she was alright, but I turned it down.

I went to my own room instead, it was on the other side of the corridor and tried to sleep.


	4. A letter

Chapter 4 – A letter

I must have fallen asleep while packing up; since I was lying on top of the bed in the clothes I had been flying in when I woke up.

I stretched and let out a yawn when I sat up on the bed. The sun was about to set; its last light was playing on the floor in front of the window.

I went over to the window and looked out; there was a forest behind the stonewall that reached around the moon dormitory; on the inside there was a garden with threes, benches and statues, it seemed peaceful. I was considering taking a walk out there when someone knocked on my door. I went over to the door and opened it.

"Good morning, Kaya-chan." said Ichijou Takuma with a smile.

"Um, good morning, Ichijou-san." I answered a little distant, I hadn't noticed his looks yesterday and when I did now, I was a little surprised; he was absolutely gorgeous, his hair was blond and thin, he was tall and his body were slender yet muscular. I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind; now wasn't the time to think about that.

"I told you I was going to show you around today, remember?" he said and smiled even bigger, I nodded and a yawn escaped my mouth.

"Sorry, I just woke up." I said a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I know the feeling. I'll wait downstairs while you get ready, take your time." he answered and left.

I shut the door and took a deep breath to slow down my heart; why had my heart started pouting so fast when I talked to him? I didn't even know him; I couldn't be one of those persons that just went for the looks, right? I shook my head again; I'm sure that it was just because of that you're not used to people that threat you like a normal person, instead of a princess.

I went over to the closet and pulled out a white t-shirt and another pair of dark blue baggie-jeans, then I went in to the bathroom and changed, brushed my hair and put it back in a high ponytail on the back of my head. When I felt like I looked okay I went downstairs where Ichijou-san said he would wait.

I went down the stairs and found Ichijou-san, Aido-san, Kain-san and Ruka-chan in a conversation in Japanese, they all turned around when they heard me walking down the stairs.

"Ah, Kaya-chan, you're pretty fast." said Ichijou and smiled, I wondered if he ever had another expression.

"Good morning, Kaya-chan, you look as lovely as usual." said Aido and kissed my hand again.

"I came last night, how do you know how I look 'as usual'? Or do you us that line to other girls too?" I said and looked questioning at him, he, on the other hand, looked a little shocked.

"You're right, he does use that line on other girls too. I think I'll like you." Ruka said while laughing. I smiled a little to her, not because I thought I had been funny or anything; but because she said 'I think I'll like you', that was the firs time anyone had said it without knowing I was a princess.

They showed me around the school; the cafeteria, the school building, the library, the sun dormitory (so I would know where I wasn't aloud to go at night or without prefects) and the rest of the place. It was official; this school was huge!

"I don't think I'll be able to remember all this." I said scratched the back of my head.

"Don't worry; by the end of the week you will." answered Kain.

Then we went back to the moon dormitory, Aido hadn't said anything sense we left and when I was about to go into my room he said;

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier."

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it; it should be me to say sorry, I was the one who offended you, right?" I said.

"What? How did you offend me? I was the one to use a lousy line." he said, again a little shocked. I didn't answer him, instead I smiled at him and when Ichijou said 'we'll see you tomorrow then' I went into my room.

It was dark in the room, the moon was the only light so I turned on the light in the room and went to the desk, took out some paper and a pen and started writing.

After an hour or so the letter was finished and it said;

Dear Father

I have now settled in here, it's peaceful and everyone is nice to me. It's a little cold here compared to home, but I'm not surprised, I do miss the warmth of home, but as long as I can be away from _him _I'll be alright. Your friend is very nice and helpful; I can't say how grateful I am for this. Please take care while I'm gone.

Love Kaya

I put the letter in my pocket and went outside, I walked under a big tree and felt a light breeze against my face; I shivered at the cold it brought with it. I turned my back to the tree and leaned against it while I was in deep thought.

_I wonder how long I can stay here before he finds out where I am. It seems to be a good place, so I hope it will take him long. _I thought about the travel here; I had been alone but not scared sense I knew that I was going away from the only thing that I really needed to be afraid of.

I shook my head and started to walk back to my room, if I hadn't been in so deep thought I probably had noticed that someone was watching me.


	5. A clouded memory

**A/N: Hello everyone!! I'm sort of lazy when it comes to write this kind of things, but I do it sometimes... :)**

**Anyway; I have noticed that, in some of the chapters, there isn't any space when the story changed P.V.O, I'm really sorry for that!!! I hope that you can overlook it and I'll try to remember that so it won't happen again... :D Please Read & Reaview!!! Hope you enjoy it!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, just my own characters... :)  
**

Chapter 5 – A clouded memory

I was standing by the window in Kanames room; just by chance I had looked out thru the widow and seen Kaya standing against a tree with a serious expression. I had continued watching her until she shook her head and walked away, I wondered what she was thinking about, what could have caused her to have such a expression?

I turned my back to the window and saw that Kaname was watching me with a faint smile touching the corner of his lips.

"What is it?" I asked and looked questioning at him.

"Nothing, nothing." he answered and turned back to his desk.

I walked over to his desk and sat down in one of the chairs against Kaname and watched him, because we had been friends since we were kids he didn't seem to mind me being casual with him, I guessed he liked it sense no one else did that to him.

"Interesting girl, don't you think?" Kaname said without looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you think?" I answered, still looking at him.

"I think she is more than she shows, there is something about her that seems… hurt." he said and leaned back and looked at me.

"Hurt? What do you mean?"

"Let me ask you; when you look at her, what do you see?"

I didn't answer right away, I had to think about it a while before I answered him, but then I said;

"I don't really know, but I get the feeling that she's hiding something, there is something in her eyes when she smiles; she seems to trying to forget something."

"Yes, I have seen it too. It seems like she's missing something; like someone that cares for her or real friends."

I watched him carefully; it wasn't normal to hear Kaname talk like this, like if he was amused. We sat in our own thoughts for a while, I stood up and walked over to the widow again and thought about what he just had said.

_Can it possibly be that what he say is true? I know Kaname almost all the time is right, but can this girl really not have experienced real friends?_ My thoughts wandered around the same questions over and over again until Kaname said;

"I have a request for you, Ichijou."

"And what might that be?" I answered and turned to look at him.

"The girl, Kaya, there is something about her and I have the feeling that it can effect us; I want you to keep an eye on her."

"You want me to spy her?"

"Don't make it sound so bad, it's for the better."

"For who?"

"For her and for us."

"If I do spy on her; what am I supposed to do?"

"Just tell me what she is doing and where she is going, and if something was to happen; stay out of it as long as you can." Kaname said and looked at me with a serious expression.

"If something was to happen you know I won't stay out of it."

"I know, I didn't ask you to stay out of it, I asked you to pick the right moment to step in," he answered and again the faint smile played by the corner of his lips.

I sighed and nodded, he new me to well. Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door, Kaname answered with a 'come in' and when the door opened, Kaya stepped in.

"Oh, sorry if I disturbed you."

"Don't worry, we wasn't discussing anything of importance. What do you have on your mind?" Kaname asked and looked at her.

"I wondered if it's okay if I go down to the town for a short while." she answered and looked straight back at him, no one of the other vampires, or humans, would ever do that to Kaname.

"Why do you want to go there?" he answered, he didn't seem to mind.

"Um… I need to send a letter," she said after a little hesitation.

"I'm going down there today, why don't I send it for you?" Kaname asked and looked at her, she hesitated again but she answered;

"I don't really like to bother others with my own business…"

"You don't, since I'm going down there anyway."

"Then thank you very much. It's going in the one for aboard letters." she said and handed Kaname her letter with a small smile on her face, then she turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind herself. I watched Kaname study the letter closer, and then he turned to me and said;

"What do you think it is?"

"Don't you mean 'to who'?" I answered and then continued without waiting for an answer, "probably to her family."

"You're right; al the time e were talking about the letter she thought about her father and someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yes; someone I couldn't see. That other person was clouded in a real mist." Kaname said and looked puzzled.

That was the first time I ever had heard that Kaname couldn't see everything the other person were thinking. I, too, was puzzled by it, but I think I was more curious about the person that he couldn't read.

"Ichijou, it's now even more necessary that you keep an eye on her."

"I agree; if you can't read her then she could be dangerous."

"No, I don't think so. I don't think that she is the dangerous one, this person that was clouded in her mind; she seemed to be afraid of him."

I didn't answer, Kaname had gone into a state of deep thinking and then you couldn't talk to him at all, so I left the room and went to the library to find a book.

**A/N: **

**Me: Oy!!! So your down here already?! That's fast!!! XD Did you enjoy this chapter?? Well please review or else... °thinking hard° or else.... or else I wont update!!! How's that for you?! °Evil laughter°**

**My sis: Are you stupid?**

**Me: What?**

**Sis: Like they would care if you update or not?! °sigh° you're so stupid sometimes, you know that?**

**Me: What? They don't care if I update? °shocked° WHYYYYYY? WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG.... °chough° this time °chough°**

**Sis: Oh, just shut up and update the story insteed, I know you already have the next chapter finished. °BIG sigh°**

**Me: °nervus laughter° wha.. what are you saying? I don't have the next chapter ready.... °slowly backing away°**

**Sis: Then what's this? °pointing at the next chapter°**

**Me: You.... you.... you have been spying on me!! °a minute of being stared at° You made the mob angry, you wanted this to happen, didn't you?**

**Sis: Oh, why would I want that? It's not like I called them here and payed them for chasing you.... °innocent smile°**

**Me: You didn't?! °Shocked° I'LL SO GET YOU FOR THIS...... °running awaywith the angry mob after°**

**Sis: °evil giggle° I doubt that... oh, hi everyone!! since my sis is currently away I'll just say this; please review, that will make her forget about me calling the mob... oh, shouldn't have said that, but you'll keep it a secret, right?! °innocent smile° SO; PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! uups... here she comes °walks away quickly°**


	6. Am I a monster?

**YO EVERYOOOOOONE! :D Sorry, just a little sugerfix... **

**well, now that I have taken care of my lovely sister that just happen to call the mob... °Glare at sis°**

**Sis: Just suck it up already!! you're alive!**

**Not thanks to you!! It took me 2 hours to calm them down, 2 HOURS DAMMIT!!!**

**Sis: Wow, I heard ya the first time... jeeze, there's no need to yell. °Roll eyes°**

**°Evil laughter° Well, you know how I like to yell when I got something to say, don't you?!**

**Sis: .... yees... °gasp° what's you up to? °BIG gasp° WTF are you doing with my diary?**

**Oh, I don't know... I thought you knew how much I _looooove_ good reading, and this is just hilarious!! **

**Sis: grrrrr..... give it back now!!!**

**Do the disclaimer for me then.**

**Sis: Never.**

**Oh, well, lets see... Jauary 6th, today I'm currently at mi-pfffhh....**

**Sis: She dosn't own Vampire Knight, just her OC's.... now give that back.**

**Good girl! °Threw the book out the window with sis after° Now everyone; hope you enjoy, I'll be busy reading the copy of her diary I took so I know I'll have fun!!! Please Review!! :D Pssst... there is a question at the bottom!!! but don't read it before you have read this one!!! *you just thought about rolling down and check out it first* - aha, I can read your mind!!!**

Chapter 6 – Am I a monster?

I sighed loudly when I had shut the door to my room behind me; that had been hard. I had felt Kaname in my head again and it took me much concentration to make the memory of _him _unclear. I hoped I had done enough to make Kaname unable to se it.

It had made me hesitate when I was about to answer him; it had taken some time to make sure that he didn't se anything and because of that I had to concentrate so much that I couldn't answer him directly. But he had left my mind alone when I handed him the letter, I had to leave the room quickly before I lost the control of my face and when I had turned the corner of the corridor I started running to my room.

I lay down at the bed, sighed and feel asleep, it was weird; these days I had been very tired and I couldn't know why.

The next day was quiet; since I had feel asleep so early I woke up in the middle of the day and since I always got bored easily I went outside for a while. Most vampires couldn't handle sunlight, but since I was used to the bright sun in Egypt this light was really soft. I sat down by the same tree I was by yesterday, I had brought a book with me and there I sat and read until someone said;

"So you're here, Kaya-chan."

I looked up and saw Aido and Kain watching me.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know you guys was up this early." I said and smiled at them.

"Early? Do you even know what time it is?" asked Aido.

"Um…"

"The sun is about to set any minute now."

"What?! Already? But the sun was almost on the top just a second ago!" I said shocked and looked at the sky; they were right, it was dark now, I must have been here longer than I thought.

"Have you been sitting out here in the sun?" asked Aido and looked with wide eyes at me, I nodded at him, he looked at Kain for a second then turned back to me and said; "Sorry for asking; but why are you alive then? Don't get me wrong; I'm glad you're alright, but if a vampire is out in the day… well, you know."

"The vampire would have turned to dust or at least have some serious burn wounds." I said and giggled.

"What's so funny?" this time it was Kain that asked.

"Well, normally it would be that way; but since I'm used to the sun in Egypt I have no such problems." I answered and giggled even more when I saw their expressions.

"Then you're practically a human!" Aido said, that couth me off guard and I watched him a little shocked.

"Except for the blood drinking." Kain said and both he and Aido sat down in the grass in front of me. I wondered if I should tell them about me not drinking blood as often as normal vampires, I guess I had made a face because Aido asked;

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really." I answered and perfect as the timing was my stomach growled. They both looked at me and then we all started laughing.

"Hungry?" asked Aido with a grin.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't eaten since yesterday." I answered and whipped the tears from the corner of my eyes.

"Then what do you want to eat? You know; we're not allowed to have blood." Aido said with a little disappointed expression.

"Oh, that doesn't matter to me, I don't drink blood very often anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"This might sound weird to you but… I don't drink blood unless I _really _need it. I can stay without blood little longer than other vampires." I said after I took a deep breath.

"How much longer? Can you stay without blood for a week or so?" Aido asked and looked at me.

"… Not really. If I drank blood that often then my father would think I was normal." I said with a sad smile and then continued; "the longest I have been without blood is about two moth. My dad didn't let me stay without blood longer than that."

They both stared at me with wide eyes, both of their eyes clearly screamed; TWO MOTH? I scratched the back of my head and stood up, I guessed that when they heard that; they wouldn't what to be near me again. I cursed myself for having such a big mouth sometimes.

I started to walk back to the dormitory when someone suddenly grabbed my arm and turned me around; it was Aido.

"Hey, where are you going? Wasn't we supposed to eat something?" he asked and looked at me, not with the eyes of a scared or disgusted person. I don't know what happened with me, but suddenly I felt tears burning on my checks.

"Ah… What did I do?" Aido said looked at Kain, he shook his head in confusion.

"Sorry, don't know what happened." I said, turned around and tried to wipe away the tears but they just kept coming.

Once again someone grabbed my arm and made me turn around, and again it was Aido. He had a soft smile on his face; he took my chin in his right hand and made me look into his eyes, with his left arm he pulled me closer to him. I hadn't really notice that he was this much taller then me, I only reached him to his eyes, and I absolutely wasn't aware that he was this strong, or handsome.

"What's wrong?" he whispered with a voice like honey to me when our faces were inches away.

"I just thought that you would think I was a monster or something." I answered him and tried to get away from the uncomfortable position, but without success.

"Just because you can be out in the sun and don't have to drink blood very often doesn't make you a monster." he said and looked a little worried.

I didn't answer him, my eyes were filled with new tears and when I closed my eyes I leaned against his chest, I felt him hugging me but I didn't really care; he said I wasn't a monster after hearing how different I was.

I didn't notice that Kain had left, until Aido let go of me when my tears had stopped flowing. I looked down at the ground; my face was red as a tomato when I said;  
"Sorry, I'm usually not like this."

"Don't worry about it. Now, can we go and eat? I'm really hungry," he said with a smile and wiped away the last of my tears with his sleeve, then he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dormitory's kitchen where we ate "breakfast" under laughter.

* * *

**So, here we are, I'm half through the diary and you have just finsihed the latest chapter! Horray!!! ^^**

**So what do you think? fun right? Aido is really fun in this one! XD**

**Anyway, here's a little question for you; What power do you want Ichijou Takuma to have? I'm kinda stuck on that one... Thinking really hard about it, than I realised that I have an awsome person to ask aobut this; YOU!! Hai, hai, I know; it's my story and I should come up with this but seriously!!! It's so hard and I don't want to destroy anything about cute Takuma!! So i guessed if you gave me some idea's then I know what you want him to be like!!! so please help me!!! :D**

**Bye and see ya around!! **


	7. Arguing in the night

**Good afternoon, dear reader! How are you today? Good? Well that's just exelent. Me? Oh, just fine thank you for asking... huh? why I'm acting so strange? What a rude question. But since it's you who's asking I'll let it slip for now, I'm acting like this because I do have manners.... pffffff..... hahhahha ****°laughing hystericaly° oh, screw it; I don't have a poker-face what so ever!!! °sigh° well well, there you got your answer! Here's headmaster cross for you;**

**Cross; ooohhh, how loooovley!!! I'm first out!!!! °hyper-mode°**

**Cross-san, just do the disclaimer already.**

**Cross; Disclaimer? why? isn't it obvious that you don't own any of us from vampire knight?**

**I don't know, I'm just going with the flow. But anyway; thank you for the disclaimer. Enjoy the reading people!!**

**Cross; Huh? hey wait, I didn't get to do anything!!!**

**Cross-san; just sit back and let the kids do this, you're old and shouldn't be in it too much.... so sho,sho °waving him away°**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – Arguing in the night

There was a knock on my door, I looked up and saw Kain enter the room, I put down the manga I was reading when I saw his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he closed the door, he didn't answer until he had sat down on the bed.

"It's about the girl, Kaya." he answered and kept his gaze fixed on the floor.

"What about her?"

I couldn't stop my yaw from slightly falling down when he told me what he had heard her saying. I stood up and started walking back and forth in front of Kain while I was in deep thought, but I gave up after a few minutes when I couldn't come up with something that could explain it. I excused myself, even though it was my room, and then I went to Kanames room and knocked.

"Yes?" was the answer I got from the other side of the door. I opened the door, stepped in and saw Kaname by the window.

"Kaname, Kain just told me…" I started but stopped when he held up a hand towards me.

"I know, he told you things about Kaya-chan, right?" he said and left the window to sit down in the chair behind the desk. The room was dark now that he had let go of the curtain and shut out the last sunlight. I nodded at him, he must have notice that I wondered how he new, because he continued; "I already know this, but thank you for informing me."

I exited the room while I was in deep thought; I stopped by the stair when I heard laughter from downstairs, I looked down and saw Aido, Ruka and Kaya sitting in the sofas and talking, or rather; Aido and Ruka were arguing again and Kaya was watching them with a smile. I walked down the stairs to them and said;

"Are you arguing this early?"

They turned around and faced me; I had to take a step back when I saw their faces, they both death glared me and I put my hands up in front of me as a shield and waved them back and forth with a scared smile on my face.

"Ichijou-san, I have only been here for two days and I already know that if you interrupt them when they argue; you got to have a death wish." Kaya said and smiled at me, somehow when she, smiled my heartbeat increased in speed.

"Well, I'm a slow learner." I answered her with a smile and tried to get my heart to slow down. I went over to the sofa and sat down so I was face-to-face with her.

"How are things going for you?" I asked and looked at her, Aido and Ruka had stopped their fight and sat down; Ruka beside me and Aido beside Kaya.

"Well, good I think. I haven't really taking in that I'm actually here," she said and rubbed the back of her head, she seemed to do that often.

"Tomorrow is your first day, right? I can't wait to see you in your uniform." Aido said with a childish expression, Kaya on the other hand turned slightly red and looked down. Ruka must have felt something 'cause she said;

"What's wrong?"

"Um… it's actually kind of embarrassing." she answered and gave Ruka a shy smile, it must have been something only girls could understand because Rukas yaw dropped for a second and then she regain her composure.

"Don't tell me… you have never…" Ruka started but stopped when Kaya nodded, Ruka started giggle and stood up. "Then I'll fix it for you tomorrow." Ruka continued, then she walked up the stairs and said she had thing to do.

Right after that Kaya stood up and rushed out of the dormitory and called over her shoulder that she had forgotten her book by the tree.

I looked at Aido, he was watching Kaya as she ran to the door; he had a smile on his face that I hadn't seen before; something between the smile he gave his fan girls and grin. He must have felt me watching me since he turned towards me, his crystal blue eyes had traces of concern in them, and then he nodded towards me and excused himself.

I sat in the sofa for a while, deep in thought about the information I had got from Kain earlier, then I gave up and went to my room.

I picked up the manga I had read earlier, sat down on my bed and continued to read it until I fall asleep.

**~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~**

"Where is she?" he hissed at the older vampire.

"I told you; I don't know." the older vampire answered the younger one; he was not to know her location; even if it meant that he had to die.

The younger vampire gripped the collar of the man in front of him, pushed him against the warm stonewall, looked into the dark brown eyes and hissed. The old man was stubborn, but when he looked into his eyes he saw weakness; she was the only one he was soft towards, he couldn't kill the old man; not yet, he was necessary to have alive at the time being.

"Why do you protect her? What have she ever done for you?" the young vampire tried.

"I protect her because I love her; she doesn't have to do anything for me, she is my daughter. But if you long so much after her; why don't you try to find her on your own?" the old vampire answered.

"That's not a bad idea; it will make her blood taste even better if I have had a hunt to find her." he said and let go of the collar and disappeared in a blink of an eye, the older vampire scratched the back of his head when he looked out through the window, just like his daughter usually did and thought _I hope you are save, my love, because now he's more serious than ever. Be ready, my love, for the final battle._

Then he turned and walked down the corridor, looking out on the sand that rolled with the wind, when he came to his daughter's room he opened it and saw her pet lay on her bed with a sad expression. He went over and scratched it behind an ear; it gave him a thankful 'burrr' when he left.

Then he went to his own room, changed clothes, laid down at his king sized bed and gave his daughter a last thought before he fell asleep.

_I hope you keep your promise and come back._

_

* * *

_

**So what do you think? Please review!! And don't forget the question I asked you on the last chapter!! **

**What power do you want Ichijou Takuma to have? (I know he has his katana, but he need something more to later in the story!! Thanks for pointing it out though, athanasiamikee****! Hope I spelled it right or you have to review and yell at me.... XP)**

**Se you in the next chapter, believe it's coming sometime this week!!! :D**

**BYE!  
**


	8. Through the gate

**Here we are again!! °YAY° **

**I still don't know what power I'll give Ichijou... It's driving me MAD!! MAD PEOPLE!!! **

**Ichijou: Excuse me, Rajsa-chan?**

**Huh? Oh, Ichijou-san, how can I help you?**

**Ichijou: I kind of heard you yell and wondering if everything is alright?!**

**Oh, hehe.. yes everything is just fine!! °whisper° I can't tell him, he'll get mad if I don't know... I think, that's what the other says...°whisper°**

**Ichijou: Rajsa-chan? what are you whispering about?**

**Nothing, nothing... oh Ichijou-san you're here!!! **

**Ichijou: ...... yes.**

**Please be so kind and do the disclaimer for me!!! °puppy eyes°**

**Ichijou: What? again? Why me?**

**Oh, stop be such a cry-baby and just do it!**

**Ichijou: And if I don't?**

**You'll not be able to meat Kaya-chan for a reeeeeaaaallllyyyyy loooooong time!! °evil laughter°**

**Ichijou: Damn you woman!!! Fine, Rajsa-chan don't own Vampire Knight, just her OC's....**

**Thank you!! Now people; ENJOY! XD  
**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Through the gate

I woke up when someone knocked at my door, first I ignored it and tried to fall asleep again, but then a harder knock came and I, with the sleep still in my face, called 'coming' and got up.

I opened the door and someone rushed passed me, I turned around and saw Ruka standing in the middle of the room. She was looking at me, she was wearing her school uniform; she looked really good, her body was slim, she had long legs, long dark peach-orange coloured hair and her skin was pale. She stood in the middle of the room, she was watching me when I slowly walked pass her, sat down on the bed and said;

"No offence but; what are you doing here?"

"I told you that I would help you with your school uniform, remember? Since you never have had a skirt before." she answered while walking to the closet and pulled out the uniform.

"Or dress." I pointed out for her, that seemed to take her of guard; she spun around, with a shocked expression and, if it wasn't for the moonlight that just that second crossed the room and played on her skin and made it give away a small sparkle, she would have looked like a freaked out fan girl.

"You have never worn a dress?" she asked when she gained her compositor; I nodded at her and let out a yawn. It didn't really matter to me; dresses and skirts were just annoying, you simply couldn't move around freely without exposing yourself. I sat puzzled on the bed while thinking _how can girls actually wear those things, and choose it freely too?_

"Hello? Get your ass over here. We are going to be late if you don't hurry up." said Ruka and stomped with her right foot, showing that she were impatient.

I stood up and walked over to her, she looked at me up and dawn, like if she was trying to decide if this was worth her time or not. It felt like a tornado suddenly appeared around me, and in a blink of an eye she had change my dark green pyjamas to the white school uniform.

I blinked. Then she turned around, tossed my pyjamas on the bed, pushed me down in the chair by the desk and started to brush my hair. For a second it felt like as if I was home again; sitting in my room by the window, watching tradesmen passing in and out through the big gates, having my servant and old friend brush my hair just because she said she liked it. It shocked me when I snapped back to reality and found myself staring at the desk in front of me and shivering.

Ruka must have noticed the small shivering because she asked if everything was okay.

"Ah, yes… It's fine, just thinking of my home." I answered with a forced smile, even though she didn't seem to buy that everything was fine she shook it of and put my hair in a high ponytail. I noticed that she was very skilled at this, dressing and doing hair, she even used a bit of my hair to make the ponytail stay where it was.

When she said she was done I stood up, went to the bathroom and studied the work she done with my hair, and when I came out all I could say was;

"You're really good at this. Thank you!" I added and bowed. She just waved a hand at me and dragged me out of the room. We passed Rukas room, she said she forgotten some of her books, when she came back out again she had Rima at her heels.

"Good morning, Touya-san." I said and bowed my head, when she saw me she stopped, she too were watching me up and down, making me feel a bit uncomfortable and then she said;

"Good morning, Kaya-san."

The three of us went to the stairs, Ruka and Rima in front and I right behind them, when we reached the stairs the two of them stopped, which made me stop too, then I heard a deep, smooth voice say;

"Good morning, Ruka, Rima. Where's Laviani-san?"

The two of them sheared a glance before they stepped aside so the one that had asked could see me. The one that had asked was Kuran Kaname, that didn't surprise me much, since he was the only one that addressed both Ruka and Rima without honorifics.

I could feel every ones eyes on me; again, I felt a heat in my checks rising so I took the opportunity to bow my head and say;

"Good morning, Kaname-san… err, sama." I cursed myself for not being more careful with my words, I felt Rukas, and everyone else, look at me with shocked eyes. I felt how the heat increased when they stared at me, so I kept my head down just in case.

"Good morning, Laviani-san, the school uniform suits you. Everyone, please stop staring at her, everyone makes mistakes." he finished and looked around, they obeyed and started to follow him when he went out through the doors.

Ruka gripped my arm and started to drag me down the stairs, I felt to embarrass to move on my own; when we reached the bottom floor I felt how the heat in my face started to disappear. I heard someone give away a impressed whistle somewhere in front of me, when I looked up I saw it was Aido that had whistle, he had a childish grin on his face.

"You look lovely, Kaya-chan. I nearly didn't recognise you."

"Oh, that would be really bad, now wouldn't it?" I said with a clear sarcasm, but I still smiled at him.

"Oh, your comments just gets better and better." Ruka said and laughed so much at Aidos embarrassment that she had to lean against Kains shoulder.

We all went outside where the rest was waiting for the gates to open; when it did a loud noise came from the other side of the gate, the rest of the night class started walking out through the gates, I walked between Ruka and Ichijou. When we passed the gates, everything went quiet, and again I felt people staring at me and when I looked around I saw a great number of human girls.

Obviously Aido didn't like when no one paid attention to him, because he walked right up to me and hugged me, then the noise broke out again; even louder than last time, I could hear girls screaming things like "NNNOOO, Idol-sempai, not her," and "Idol-sempai, she's not worth you," or simply just screams that had no meaning what so ever. When he let go of me and walked over to the group of screaming girls I could feel how they glared at me, Aido looked like he was overflowing with happiness when they started to pay attention to him again.

I had stopped, without me noticing, when the girls had stared at me and I felt a hand grab my arm and pulling me forward. I looked up to see Ichijou holding on to my arm while smiling at me, he leaned forward and whispered;

"Don't worry, they won't do anything and if we don't hurry, we will be late for class."

I blushed a little when I noticed how close he was, but then someone came up on us and said;

"Ichijou-sempai; go to class." it was the white haired guy from my first day here; Zero, I looked around and saw the brown haired girl, Yuuki, holding back a group of screaming girls. She looked up and saw me watching her, she smiled and I answered her with a wave, then I felt a chill creping up my back and when I turned to se what was causing the feeling, I took a step back; it was Zero who gave me a death glare.

Then I felt a hand grabbing my arm again and pulling me towards the school building, I turned to see Ichijou again, but this time he wasn't facing me. He let go of my hand when we were inside the school; I rubbed my wrist where he had grabbed me and then he said;

"Sorry about that, but you should stay away from him; he doesn't like vampire very much." I was about to say something when I felt a strong presence behind me; I turned and saw Kaname standing behind me, he looked at me and then at Ichijou and said;

"Why are you late?"

"Kiriyuu…" Ichijou answered him with a sad smile.

"Ah, don't worry about him, Kaya-chan, he simply don't like vampires." Kaname said and gave me a sad smile, pretty much identical to Ichijous, I nodded towards him and started to walk into the classroom when I said over the shoulder;

"Okay, but I don't get it though; why would he hate vampire if he is one himself?" then I walked into the classroom and took a seat at the corner. If I had stayed outside the classroom a little while longer I would hear Ichijou ask Kaname;

"How does she…"

"I don't know, but she's sharp." Kaname said while walking into the classroom, stating that the conversation was over.

It was a long night; boring classes, interesting classes and many times getting lost while going to the next classroom. Luckily Ichijou seemed to always be around, but the last two times felt more like he was waiting for me, so I tried something; I walked at the wrong direction on purpose, I went the way I had when I first got lost. Under the time I walked I kept my mind open and felt a presence behind me, I turned but I didn't see anyone, I continued walking and when I came to a turn I saw his reflection in the window. I pretended to look at a watch, slipped out a 'oh, crap, I'm going to be late' and started running, when I turned the corner I cast a last look at the window and saw him running too, only so that he could keep his distance. I ran as fast as I could to the next corner, jumped up to the sealing, I hide my presence so he wouldn't notice me and waited there; he came a few seconds later and stopped, he was looking around for me, but when he didn't se me he started walking down the corridor, still looking for me.

I crawled as quiet as I could, despite I was crawling at the sealing everything seemed normal, then when he stopped and peeked in to a classroom, I jumped down behind him with my presence still hidden and pushed him inside the empty classroom.

* * *

**Heehhehe..... Now what do you think of this one? :)**

**I can't stay for long; I got some things I got to do... like killing Aido-san for telling me lies!!! So please make my day and review!! :D**

**See you in the next chapter darlings!! XD hehe...  
**


	9. A sweet scent

Chapter 9 – A sweet scent

I had followed her the whole day, she had got lost five times; between almost every class, the teachers had wanted to talk to her, alone by the way, about what they had gone through that lesson. Since the teacher talked Japanese and she couldn't speak it yet. This time she had gone at the wrong direction after talking to the teacher, Kaname had asked me to keep an eye on her to day and make sure she found her way to classes, but this time it was different; she walked the same way she did earlier, she looked back one time and then started running. Since Kaname had told me to be careful and make it look like if I 'happen' to be right there I couldn't just run right up and stop her, but I had to keep her in sight or I would lose track of her.

When I turned the corner she was gone, I couldn't feel her presence nor could I see or smell her. _I can't deny that her smell is very pleasant _was what I thought while open a door to an empty classroom and looked around. Then out of nowhere, someone pushed me from behind, I felled headfirst but before I hit the ground someone grabbed my left arm and tried to pull me back, but failed.

The person that tried to pull me back before I hit the ground spun me around and changed place with me, I was standing up with my face towards the door when the scent hit me; blood. I quickly turned around and saw Kaya sitting on the floor, her back to a desk and her left hand on her neck. I was really confused; everything had happen in a few seconds.

"Sorry, Ichijou-san, I didn't mean to push so hard." she said and gave me a weak smile, I didn't answer her; I felt my bloodlust starting to grow when I smelled her blood.

"Ichijou-san, are you okay?" she asked while trying to stand up, but just causing more blood to appear. I saw her covering the wound with her left hand and she supported herself on the right when she had pulled herself into a standing position, on the lower parts of the desk there was a metal pin that was covered in blood.

"Did it pierce your neck?" I asked while I walked closer to her, even though I knew it was a bad idea to get closer to the tempting smell.

"No, my shoulder." she answered while she shook her head, I stopped in front of her.

I could smell the sweetness from her blood, it was making my heart race and it was making it hard to suppress my bloodlust. I couldn't help it; her blood smelled so sweet and she looked so weak while standing there; bleeding.

I looked down at her, blood was flowing from the wound at her back, she had her back turned towards me; se was supporting herself against the blood stained desk. Slowly, very slowly, I started to lean down towards her wound, taking in the smell of her sweet blood, I wasn't thinking at the moment; I wrapped my left arm around her waist and my right over her right shoulder and gripped her chin, tilting her head slightly so that her neck and wound was exposed.

I could feel her shiver in my arms when my mouth was so close to her neck that she could feel my breath, the wound was located right below her perfect, smooth neck, I licked away the blood around the wound; the blood that had flowed down her slim shoulder and collar bone. She shivered again when my tongue made contact with her golden skin, just when I started licking the wound I couldn't stop myself from wondering what she was thinking about. The blood stopped flowing from her wound after a few minutes, I then moved up to her neck; gently licking and placing soft kisses on the golden brown skin, I heard her quietly let out a moan when I licked her neck again, hitting her soft spot, but then I heard her say;

"Ichijou-san, you shouldn't…"

I ignored her and pulled her closer, making her let out a whine when the wound one her back was being pressed against my chest, I licked her again smiled when she shivered by the touch, I felt how she tried to move away from me when my fangs touched her neck; but it was useless, I held her in a tight grip.

Just when I was about to bite I felt something slide over my chest and pulled me back; I saw a rope lying across my chest, I turned around to se who it was, but there was no one standing there holding at the end of the rope. It was probably for the better that no one was there, or else I might have accidentally killed the person that stopped me from drinking her delicious blood.

Slowly my bloodlust disappeared and I got a grip of myself, I stood up and looked at Kaya; she was leaning against the desk again, only this time she was facing me, she watched me carefully as I walked up to her.

"Sorry, about that; but it isn't going to do you any good, drinking my blood, so I had to stop you." she said and looked down at the floor when she was sure I had snapped out of it, meaning; my eyes were back to its normal colour.

"No, I'm the one that should apologize to you. I was the one that almost drank your blood." I answered and shook my head.

"That's true, but it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't pushed you so hard." she argued, I looked up and saw her looking at me.

"But I…" I started, but she cut me off and said;

"Seems like we won't get anywhere with this, so why don't we just let it go?" I looked at her, she had a weak smile on her face, I didn't get why she wasn't angry with me.

"Isn't you angry at me?" I asked while looking at her.

"Angry? Why should I?" she answered and looked truly confused.

"I almost bit you."

"Yes, _almost_. But you didn't, so there's nothing to be angry about." I looked at her in completely surprise; it must have stood written in my face because she started to giggle. She shouldn't have done that, because when she did; she almost fell down because she didn't support herself against the desk. I catch her before she hits the ground, I could feel her giggle fade away when I lift her up on her feet again, she looked up at me when I let go of her; she was smiling.

"Happy? Now we're even." she said and started to giggle again, she almost fell again but she took a hold on my shirt before she did and so she could stand up again but kept holding on to my shirt. "Seems like I can't stand, wonder why…" she said puzzled, then she let out a 'wait a second', turned around and stumbled over to the blood covered metal pin that had pierced her, she fell down on her knees and wiped away some blood with her fingers.

I walked over to her, sat down on one knee and looked at what se were doing; she used one of her nails to scratch of a layer of metal, she let out a 'ah' when the powder reached the floor. I watched how the blood on the floor started to corrode when the metal powder landed on it, I looked questioning at Kaya, she was still watching the scene of bubbling blood and when she looked up she had a puzzled face. She turned her face to me when she seemed to have thought things through and said;

"Do you know what just happened?" she asked and when I shook my head she continued; "the blood reacted to the metal powder because it's silver in this metal mixture, look; there's copper, brass and there's the silver, thank god it wasn't much."

I looked shocked at her, _silver? That's no good. _I thought and stood up, she looked up at me and when I pulled her to her feet she looked questioning.

"I have to get you to the school nurse." I answered her look, lifted her up, which made her blush deeply and I couldn't help but smile.

"No there's no need, I just need to rest a little, since it was so little." she answered and looked up at me.

"Then I'll take you to your room." I said, opened the door, then a window and jumped out. I ran over the grass with quick steps, not making any sounds and smiled to myself when she buried her head in my chest when the wind got to strong for her eyes.

I opened the door to the dormitory, since it was almost half an hour to when the classes would be over I knew no one would be there, I walked up the stairs and walked to her room. I opened the door, stepped in, walked over to her bed and put her down upon it, I looked at her when she laid on the bed; she had fallen asleep just when I had landed inside the night dorms gates, she looked beautiful and fragile. I couldn't help that when I was about to leave I, careful not to wake her up, bend down over her and kissed her softly on the lips.

Then I exited the room, closed the door quietly behind me and headed back to the school grounds to inform the headmaster and Kaname about the accident. I thought about how the others must have reacted when they felt the scent of her blood, Aido was certain to stand up and try to excuse himself while Kaname would stop him by saying something like 'Aido, we can all smell it, now sit down' and then everyone would try to recognise the smell and not paying attention to what the teacher said.

I knocked on the headmaster's office door, stepped in when he answered and saw Kaname sitting opposite the headmaster.

"Ichijou, would you care to tell us what happened?" it wasn't a question, more like a statement; Kaname usually had that tone when something had happened.

I sat down and told them what had happen, the headmaster instantly dialled a number when he heard about the blood, seemed like he called someone to clean it up. Kaname looked at me, I couldn't see if he was angry with me or not, then he said;

"It's a long time ago you lost your self-control, there must be something special about her blood."

I didn't answer; I didn't want to, I didn't want him to know about how wonderful her blood had smelled and tasted. I was shocked over how I was thinking; how could I think such greedy things? Then I looked up and saw Kaname look at me with a small smile, after a few seconds he said;

"What you just thought; that's what makes you being able to control yourself."

I nodded with a deep sigh, he was right, as usual; if I was able to stop myself from thinking such things, then there was a good chance I could control myself next time.

Kaname and I went back to the dormitory, the rest was waiting for us to come back and tell them about the blood scent, when Kaname said it had been an accident and that they all just should forget about it, they listened, that would say; everyone except Aido of course.

He came sneaking up behind me when I was walking to my room; he sniffed the air and whispered loud enough so that I would hear him;

"Why do you smell so sweet?"

I stopped, I looked down on my uniform and saw that I had some blood left from her on it; I turned my head and said naturally;

"Because I went to help with the accident, the headmaster asked me to." I added when I saw that he was about to say something, then I opened the door to my room, stepped in and closed the door at Aido.


	10. What happened before?

Chapter 10 – What happened before?

I had been here for almost a moth now, I have started to learn some Japanese and I get along with the others pretty well. The only thing that's bothers me is that Ichijou started to avoid me since that accident. I had slept for two days, to make the wound completely heal and to make sure that the silver wasn't going to make me weaker. Everything goes on like before except that and that Aido is a little more serious than before; I have no idea why, but it started after the accident so I guess it has something to do with that.

That night everything happened so fast that I even forgot that I was going to ask Ichijou why he was following me and, slow as I am, I remembered it today; almost three weeks later, in class.

After the class was finished and almost everyone had left the teacher wanted to talk to me about my progress in class; he was impressed that I had been able to catch up so fast even though I didn't speak Japanese. After that the teacher left the room I went to my desk were I had left all my things. I didn't notice that there were three other persons still in the room until I heard someone say;

"I want to know, why wont you tell me?"

I looked up and saw that it was Aido who had said that, with him was Kain and Ichijou, they seemed to be in a serious discussion and when they noticed that I was still in the room they went quiet. I looked up and saw them watching me, Ichijou turned away when I looked up, and I gave them a smile and picked up my things. When I was about to leave someone sneaked up behind me, I turned around and saw Aido standing in front of me, in shock I took a step back and hit the door with my back.

I felt a pain in my shoulder when I hit the door, I couldn't help but let out a small whine, I closed my eyes and felt Aido lean closer to me and say;

"Kaya-chan, what happened three weeks ago?" I opened my eyes in shock and stared at him, when I didn't answer him he said; "what made you sleep for two whole days? Ichijou doesn't tell me and I'm worried," he said it with a sad face, _does he seriously think I'll fall for that?_ I thought and looked pass him at Ichijou. Ichijou was looking at me with eyes that really showed that he was concerned, our eyes met and then he looked away again, I blushed slightly when the memory came back again and I answered;

"Nothing, I was just tired."

"Liar. We could smell blood and then you didn't show up for two days, it's not hard to put things together; we're not stupid you know."

"I've never said that you were stupid."

"Then tell us what happened back there, it was your blood that we smelled, right?"

I didn't answer him, he had straightened himself and had a smile of victory on his face, it was then I smelled it; blood, my own blood to be precise. It seemed like the others hadn't notice the smell yet so I said;

"Sorry, I have to go. Now."

But Aido didn't let me, he grabbed my arm and kept me in place, then he dragged me to a desk in the front row and placed me there. It was then they seemed to notice; Aido let go of my arm and covered his nose, so did the other two and then their eyes turned red. I dropped my things when Aido started to get closer, I tried to away from him but since I had a desk behind me and Aido in front of me, there wasn't many things I could do.

I looked at him, then I tried to go to my right but Aido took a hold of my arm again and stopped me, he had a grin on his face and he was baring his fangs. Kain went to close and lock the door, which wasn't very like him but I guessed it was thanks to the blood he smelled. I pushed Aido away from me and made my way to the wall, I was thinking of maybe go through a window, but that escape was cut of by Kain and when I turned around Aido was already there and way to close.

I could feel his breath on my neck even before I had turned my head to see him, then suddenly he was torn away from me; it was Ichijou who had dragged him away from me.

"Don't touch her," he said in a weird voice, it sounded somewhat angry and greedy, and when he spoke I felt a chill creep up through my back.

"You just what her for yourself." Aido answered in an equal greedy voice, which send even more chills through my back.

I took the opportunity to run to the door, unlock it and run out in the corridor. I could hear them follow me so I turned right and started running while I placed my right hand over the wound, I could feel blood flow from it and when I turned the corner I had to stop. There was the rest of the night class and when they heard me coming they turned and faced me; luckily for me their eyes wasn't red, yet.

"Laviani-san, what's wrong?" I heard Kaname ask and take a step closer to me, when he did I took a step backwards and said;

"Could you all just cover your noses and think of something else when I pass you? Please!" the last sounded more like I was praying for my life than actually asking them to do so, but he nodded and told the others to do the same. Then I ran pass them, I noticed that some of their eyes already had turned red but I ignored that; at least the three of them would be stopped by Kaname when they came.

I headed towards the headmasters office, I hoped that he would still be there, then I heard them turning the corner and I could almost feel how they froze when they was face-to-face with Kaname. I reached the headmasters office and sighed in relief when I saw that he was there. I knocked on the door and almost ran through the door when he said 'come in'; when I was inside I collapsed on the floor with my back against the door.

Inside was the headmaster, Yuuki and Zero; they were all watching me with big eyes, then Yuki and the headmaster rushed up to me and talked at the same time in Japanese. They didn't seem to be the best persons to relay on in a bad situation, but then I saw how Zero had stumbled back against the opposite wall and then I remembered that he was a vampire too. The headmaster called something over his shoulder to him, he nodded and then he jumped out through the window.

"Kaya-chan, what happened?" I could hear Yuuki ask, I took a deep breath and tried to explain what had happen, then I felt how tears started fall down my checks. I felt her hugging me, I leaned my head against her shoulder for a few seconds before I pulled back; remembering that I was still bleeding.

The headmaster helped me up to the sofa were he put me down and helped me with my wound. I was still shaking a little when he was done, I couldn't help but feel a little scared of what had happened earlier, and I ended up falling asleep on the sofa while I could feel Yuuki sitting beside me.

After a while I could feel someone come into the room and I could feel how Yuuki slowly left the room, I wondered what happened but I was to tired to wake up.


	11. Blood of silver

**Not much to say here, only: PLEASE YOU GOT TO HELP ME FIND A POWER TO TAKUMA!!!**

**I have no idea of what to do!!!! Please help me!!!**

**While thinking of a power: enjoy the chapter!! **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 11 – Blood of silver

Kaname had been inside the headmasters office for a while now, I, Aido and Kain was waiting outside like we had been told to. I could tell that Kaname wasn't very happy with our behaviour, _but how can he know? He have never smelled the scent of her blood that close,_ was what I thought when I was waiting and again catch myself thinking greedy. I shook my head and tried to forget it; I looked at the other two, they where sitting by the opposite wall in a sofa and looked ashamed.

Aido looked up and our eyes meet; icy blue against soft green, his eyes were filled hatred, not hatred towards me but more to himself and what he had done, or at least had tried to do. I couldn't blame him; I felt the same way about myself.

Then the door to the office opened Kaname came out, he closed the door behind himself before turning to us and saying;

"I'm very disappointed in you three. Aido, Kain; you're suspended from school for two weeks, Ichijou; the headmaster wants to talk to you."

Then he walked out of the room without a sound, Aido and Kain sheared a glance then followed him out while I walked into the headmasters office. When I stepped inside the first thing I saw was Kaya lying on the sofa; when I saw her I got a shock but before I did anything the headmaster said;

"Don't worry; she's just sleeping. Sit down."

I did what I was told and sat down in the chair opposite to the headmaster.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, what was I supposed to say after I almost did something terrible again.

"I…I don't know." I said, leaning forward and buried my head in my hands.

"She told me what happened." the headmaster said, I looked up at him, he was leaning back in his chair and looking up at the sealing.

"How is she?" I didn't care if he knew or not, I just wanted to make sure that she was OK.

"She'll be fine, she's a little shocked though; all this in the first three weeks." he sighed and looked back at me, then he continued; "her wound hasn't healed yet, that's why it started to bleed again."

"It hasn't healed yet? How's that possible? It's been three weeks since…" I couldn't continue, but I didn't need to; instead he said;

"Don't worry about that; she said he didn't care about it since you were… gentle with her. But the wound didn't heal completely because there was to much silver in it."

"But she said that it wasn't much at all."

"Well that's because the silver already was in her wound. Right now it's in her blood, I'm afraid."

I looked at him in shock, _in her blood, then that means…_ "Doesn't that mean that it's killing her from the inside?"

He slowly nodded, when he did I got a flash back to three weeks ago;

_**She was leaning against the desk again, only this time she was facing me, she watched me carefully as I walked up to her. **_

"_**Sorry, about that; but it isn't going to do you any good, drinking my blood, so I had to stop you." she said and looked down at the floor.**_

I gasped and turned around to look at her where she was sleeping on the sofa; _she had known? Why did she show me otherwise then?_ I stood up and walked over to her, I could se where the wound was, I brushed away some of her dark hair from her shoulder so that I could se the wound better, she shivered by the touch of my hand and I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was the headmaster.

"It's better if you stay away from her right now, I don't know how she would react if she woke up and sae you here." he said while he shook his head.

"But isn't there something we can do? There must be a way to get the silver out of her body. I can't stand doing this to her again, if she starts to bleed again I'm not sure that I will be able to even listen to Kaname." I said when I turned to face the headmaster.

"I know, Kaname told me that he felt the same; he had a hard time making you stop." he said and went back to the desk; I followed him and sat down in the chair.

We talked for almost an hour about how we could help her; we didn't come up with anything, which didn't help me at all with my anger.

Before I left the room I looked at her; it gave me a shock to se that her eyes were slightly open and she had a small smile on her lips. I stopped in the middle of a step and looked at her, she started to move a little like if she tried to sit up, I went over to her and helped her up. She leaned against my chest, making my heart go twice as fast, she looked at the headmaster with a drowsy gaze; he nodded and left the room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her quietly.

"Why do you want to find a way to get the silver out of me?" she completely ignored the question.

"Why did you make me think that it wasn't much silver in that metal pin?" I, too, ignored her question.

"Why do you care?"

"Why don't you?"

The door flew open and Aido came running in, when he saw us; her leaning against me, his eyes darkened and he growled;

"Get away from her, Ichijou."

I let her lay down again before I stood up and faced Aido. I was taller then him and looked down at him when I said;

"What do you want, Aido?"

"I want you to get away from her. You don't care about her, unlike me; you don't know anything about her." he answered with a voice that sounded like if he wanted to kill me, but before I could answer him Kaname and the headmaster came in just in time to hear Kaya mumble;

"I would be very happy if you knew me, but there isn't anyone that does… Not even my father have seen the real me… All I wanted was to meet someone that would dare to see the other side of me, just to get away from him…" then her hand slowly fell down over the edge of the couch.

We all looked at her, uncertain if she was awake or not, then the headmaster rushed over to her and felt her pulse, then he turned to us and said;

"If she's going to survive the night then we have to do something. Now. The silver is reaching her heart."

* * *

**Have you come up with a power yet? Just send me a message or tell me in the review!! :D**

**Thanks and hope you will like the next chapter!!!  
**


	12. Memories only the two of us can see

**SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING SOOOONNNNEEEERRRRR!!! **

**I hope you forgive me!!!!!!!! °sob°**

**Anyway since it has been so long; here you go, enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12 – Memories that only the two of us can see**

My body felt warm, almost like it was on fire, then it shifted to cold, like if I was covered in ice. I tried to move, but I couldn't; something was stopping me. I felt my body go limp, I tried to open my eyes but failed, I tried to move my arm; again I failed. Nothing obeyed me; all I could do was lay there, helpless. I could hear myself let out a moan when my body became warm again, then I felt something; a warm feeling in my mouth, spreading down through my throat and out in my body.

I slightly opened my eyes, I couldn't focus on anything, then I felt something drip on my cheek; I tried to focus on it, but it didn't work. I kept trying until I finally was able to se it; someone was holding a wrist in front of my mouth, when I regained a little of my strength I saw who it was and it shocked me. I was looking up at the headmaster.

I threw myself over the edge of the couch, and coughed; the blood that was in my mouth ended up on the floor in front of the headmaster. It's not that I didn't like the taste or anything, I am a vampire after all, it's just that when I drink someone's blood I always sees a memory. Everyone knows that the blood can't lie; if you drink someone's blood you end up knowing their feelings because you can 'taste' it in the blood, when I drink blood I get the same as other vampires but I also sees a memory from their past.

It's hard to explain but my father once told me it's because of that I can be without blood for so long that when I finally drink, something happens in my body that makes me being able so see these memories. Anyway; I hate it. It sucks to have other people's memories in your head; like it wasn't enough with the one you already have…

I kept coughing for at least three minutes; the memory I had seen was of the headmaster when he still was a hunter;

"_Stay back," he yelled at me, "I want my dinner and you don't want me to kill her do you?" he started laughing when I hesitated; he was right about that, I didn't want him to kill her. What was wrong with me? What had started to change? What made me hesitate like I never done before?_

_I shrugged it of me and did what I was supposed to; kill the vampire. He had bent down now to bit the unconscious woman that laid in his arms, I ran towards him with light, quick steps, it was already too late when he noticed me; I had already pierced him with my sword right through his heart. He turned to dust in an instant, but before he was vanquished he was able to two last words; "Thank you" what was he said and turned into dust. _

_Why did he thank me? I killed him, there are no reason to thank me; I ended his life. Maybe that's why he thanked me; I put an end to his greedy needs as a Level E and stopped him from hurting more people. I have never been able to find out why most of them say that; he wasn't the first one nor would he be the last one to say so._

_I turned to the woman that was laying in the dust, she was just like everyone else; not knowing anything about vampires, living a so called normal life with a peaceful family. I couldn't blame her though; she had everything I had started longing for._

_While standing there I found what I was looking for; I found what my heart had started looking for a long time ago. I found myself. I found my own will; I found that all I wanted was to make an end to this long, unnecessary war between vampires and humans._

I had stopped coughing, I was sitting on the sofa again, I was looking at the headmasters face without registered anything. Then, slowly, I started to pull myself together; I blinked a few times, then shaking my head and looked up at the headmaster again.

"Kaya-chan? Can you hear me?" I heard the headmaster say with worry in his voice. I slightly nodded, then after taking a deep breath and felt the cool air I said;

"I'm… fine."

Everything started to come back to me, my vision, my hearing, my body started to work like normal. I looked at the headmaster, once I did I remembered the memory I had seen while drinking his blood; I looked at him from a different point of view now, he was more than just the 'headmaster', he was someone that tried to change the way of life.

Everything was back to normal now; my head had stopped spinning and I had no urge to cough up more blood. I saw that Kaname was standing behind the headmaster; his eyes were red and he had blood under his lips, I instantly placed a hand on my neck and searched. I found what I was looking for; a bite mark.

"Kaya-chan, I'm sorry; but we had to." the headmaster said, he looked sad, I couldn't stop myself from wondering why, then he continued; "the silver had started to reach your heart, we had to do something."

"Did you…" was all I could manage to say, but Kaname understood and nodded, he continued to watch me when I was able to say; "did… did you… see something?"

"See something? No. As you know; while drinking blood, you only receive the persons feelings." he answered and sat down in a chair beside the sofa and wiped away the last of the remaining blood.

"Yeah, normally." I mumbled for myself.

When he sat down I saw that someone had been standing behind him; it was Ichijou. Everything went blank for a moment; I don't know what suddenly happened with me but when he stepped closer my body reacted on my own and flinched. He stopped, he looked at me like he was really worried but I couldn't help it; it had been two times now that he had tried to drink my blood, I looked away and felt someone else in the room. I looked up, pass Kaname and saw Aido standing there with red eyes, holding on to a piece of cloth so hard that his knuckles turned white.

The headmaster helped me up, he leaded me out of the room and asked me to wait outside for a while and then he showed me to the sofa outside.

Even though my mind was still a bit clouded I could hear the headmaster's voice, and it was angry;

"I can't believe it, the girl is still in such a shock that she flinch against her own kind." then it seemed like if he calmed down a bit since I couldn't hear his voice anymore than a muffled sound. After a while the headmaster came out and took me to his place, I glanced at Aido and Ichijou; they both had red marks on their cheeks, then the headmaster closed the door behind me and showed me the way to his 'house'. When we got there he showed me to a bed and I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Was it worth the wait? :) maybe not, but still Review!!! **

**Bye!!  
**


	13. A message that was to late

**Okay, now I've finally come home!! No computer for four days means no update!! So this time I'll present to you.... dam-dam-damdaa .... A dubble update!!!**

**Have fun with chapter 13 and 14! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – A message that was to late**

_I felt something move beside me, something I knew well but still knew nothing about; I tried to open my eyes to see but my eyelids were to heavy. I felt something warm on my cheek, something rough yet gentle, then I heard a door open and close. I felt a hand on my forehead, then a mumble, the warm feeling beside me disappeared and then I felt how someone lifted me up. I tried to open my eyes again; I couldn't, not because my eyes didn't open, but because something was covering my eyes. After the person had walked for a few minutes, he put me down and took away the thing that was covering my eyes. I was looking in to dark brown eyes that turned to blood red when a hand brushed away some hair from my neck._

"_Finally you're mine…" said a low, dark voice that had trace of greed in it. Then he suddenly bared fangs and bit me. Hard._

_I screamed; this man was the last one I wanted to drink my blood. I kept screaming as I heard the sound of my blood being drained. I tried to get away from him when arms was on my shoulders and shook me. _

My eyes flashed open with my scream. I was shaking and tears were dripping from my eyes, it took my brain a while to remember where I was, then I remembered that the headmaster had said that I was going to stay at his place for a couple of days so that I could rest.

"Kaya-chan, are you alright?" I heard a voice say, my head was still clouded and I couldn't see whom the voice belonged to. The person repeated the question and this time I could see who it was; it was Yuuki.

I nodded and wiped away the tears from my face, I could feel the presence of another vampire and looked up, just to face the purple eyes of Zero. He looked away when our eyes meet; he seemed different now, he didn't sprout of hatred like he usually does and it felt more like he pitied me.

Yuuki took me downstairs to eat, which I didn't, then the headmaster send me upstairs again to sleep, I lost track for how many days I was at the headmasters place and slept, the after what felt like an eternity the headmaster told me that I could go back to the moon dormitory, Yuuki would escort me there later.

When we walked towards the moon dormitory I asked how long time I had been at the headmasters house, since I had only been sleeping and eating and then sleeping again. I had only been outside that room when I was supposed to eat so I had lost track of days and time.

"For almost a week and a half." she said and studied my shocked expression.

"A week and a half? What have I been doing?" I asked more myself than her, which she seemed to understand since she didn't answer.

We reached the gates to the moon dormitory and I thanked her for coming with me even though it was her day off. She bowed and left, the fact that she insisted on bowing to me annoyed me, and then I went inside the big gates (well, over to be more exact, but still…).

I was in deep thought when I was walking on the gravel path that leaded to the entrance of the moon dormitory, I didn't notice that someone was walking towards me and stopped to wait, I almost walked right into the person but when I felt two hands on my shoulders I looked up; into the crystal blue eyes of Aido.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked and shook me.

"Woah, please stop." I said when I felt my stomach turning, then continued, "I was at the headmasters place. Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Are you stupid? I care because one of my best friends has been gone for over a week and no one knew where she went, except Kaname-sama but he didn't tell us." he said and looked almost furious with worry.

"Us?" I said and looked questioning at him. He nodded and took a step to the side so that I could see other persons standing there. More exactly I saw Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Kain and Ichijou standing there watching me, then Ruka suddenly rushed to me and, surprisingly to everyone, hugged me. I hugged her back, gratefully, then she let go of me and started to accuse me for being irresponsible, unladylike and much more that was lost in the flow of words. I stood and watched her with amusement, _wonder when she breathe, with that many word coming out at once it's impossible to go on for long_, I thought but god knows I was wrong! She kept going for at least five minutes, then when the others snapped out of it, they stopped her.

"Sheesh, Ruka, let her breathe or do you want her to be gone again?" Aido said angrily, but Ruka didn't answer because everyone was now staring at me, who was laughing my eyes out.

"What are you laughing at?" they asked while looking at me, who was now leaning against a tree to not fall down on the ground.

"Maybe you're right, I am irresponsible and stupid. But seriously, why would you care about me? What have I ever done for you to make me worth your concern?" I said and looked at them with a serious expression, I almost felt like the headmaster changing mood in a split second.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't we care about you? And what's with the mood change?" Ruka asked.

"Ah, there you are Kaya-chan, there is someone that's here to see you." everyone turned around to see Kaname standing there, beside him stood a girl with short, ginger coloured hair and light brown eyes. My jaw dropped and then I called her name:

"Iza?" I slowly walked towards her, like if I didn't believe my eyes (which I didn't) and when she bowed her head respectfully it was like if everything hit me and I hugged her.

"Your highness, what are you doing?" she asked shocked in Egyptian.

"Don't call me that here, they don't know about that." I answered her in our language when I pulled away with a smile. She was shorter than me and looked like a helpless kitten, but with her the saying _don't judge a book by the cover _fit perfectly. She may look like if she can't do anything herself but the truth is she is almost a master in Jujutsu.

"Kaya-chan, who's this?" Aido asked and peeked over my shoulder down at the terrified girl, I guessed that she was a little shocked that someone called me by name.

"This is Iza, she's … like a sister to me." I answered with a little hesitation.

They all greeted her, she did the same, while we walked in to the moon dormitory, what happened earlier slipped out from everyone's minds. We sat down in the lobby, Aido on my right, Ruka on my left, Iza opposite me and the rest simply sat down somewhere between.

"So, why did you come here?" I asked, now in English, with a little worry in my voice, it couldn't be anything good if she was sent here. My worry increased when she hesitated, then I saw her eyes: they had started to glow a light shade of red. I got up to get some blood tablets for her, when I returned with a glass of water and a few tablets she said:

"He has made it into a hunt."

Crash. Everyone turned and looked at me; I had dropped the glass I was holding when she said that, I guess my face was showing an expression of complete horror since it was how I felt.

"Wha… what did you say?" I asked her, just in case I had heard wrong, when she repeated I realised what she had said. Then I continued; "how long ago?"

"Almost a moth."

"How do you know?"

"He told your father while trying to find out your location."

I swallowed hard, _how could father be so stupid to send her here? _I thought and then I ran as fast as I could upstairs to start packing. I heard them coming towards my room, but stopped when they saw me backing out from my room with a terrified expression.

"Kaya-chan, what's wrong?" I heard Ruka ask but I ignored her and stared at the shape that stood in the middle of my room with fear.

Then the shape talked with a low, dark voice;

"I've found you my dear, now be a good girl and give me your blood."

Then he laughed, the cold hollow laugh I was too familiar with from my childhood and started to walk towards me, I had frozen to the spot and my mind was blank, I couldn't do anything but stare at him coming closer and closer until he was a few step away from me.

He stopped when a window broke and glass rained over us, and then he hissed and said:

"So you've come to her rescue…."

* * *

**Oooohhhh.....!!!!! Now what will happen?? :O**

**Find out in the next chapter that's waiting for you!!! :D**

**But don't forget to review!!! ;)  
**


	14. Don’t go, don’t leave

**Isn't I just the best?! ;D Two chapters at one time!!! **

**Well Now's not the time to talk, enjoy! :D**

**And by the way: This Chapter is propably rated M... :P  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Don't go, don't leave**

"To her rescue? No, she doesn't need me to rescue her. I'm here to make sure that you leave them alone." the figure that had come through the window said, he was old, I knew that, but that was nothing that showed on his mature face. He gave me a look that I remembered well: it said leave. So I did, I backed away from them both, towards the others and then turned around to face them. They all had expressions of confusion, I signalled to them to follow me, and they did, we went downstairs and then outside.

"Kaya-chan, what's all this about?" I stopped and looked at Kaname and the others. I took a deep breath and thought _I guess it's time for the truth then _and said:

"This is something that is hard to explain…"

"Try." this time it was Ruka who said it, I shook my head and she said: "Why not?"

"Because it's easier to show you." I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'show us'?" asked Aido and looked confused. I ignored him and closed my eyes and focused on a memory.

Then I opened my eyes, blood red and I was standing in the garden at home, the others were standing in front of me with shocked expression.

"What's this?" cried Ruka out.

"This is my home, we're standing in our garden, look over there." I answered and pointed towards the castle. There was a younger me standing together with my father, I was crying and he was embracing me, I had blood on my neck and cloths. Then a third person came into the scene and said:

"I'm done with the work you assigned Me." then there was a loud sound that said that a hand and a face had collide. My father had hit the young man in the face, hard; the young man was rubbing the place where he'd been hit.

"How could you? You know it's forbidden to drink her blood." my father said and pointed at me and when the young man started to say something about me lying my father slapped him again.

"Kaya-chan who's that young man?" Rima asked and, without taking my eyes from the scene, I answered:

"The man you just saw coming from my room."

"And what is he to you?"

I turned around to face them, then the garden faded away and we were back at the academy, I looked at them with a sad face and said:

"That man is my brother."

They all gasped at my answer; even Kaname changed his expression and that isn't something you see everyday.

"Your brother?" for the first time that evening Ichijou said something.

"Yes, my brother. He's been trying to kill me ever since that day you just witnessed."

"Two questions, one; Why? And second: how could we see that day? Was we time travelling?" Aido asked.

"If I answer the second question you will get the answer for the first. No, we didn't time travel; what you just saw was a memory, my memory from that time to be more precise. That is my power: memories." I said and sighed. They were quiet and watched me, and then I heard a loud sound behind me and was able to dodge a knife when I turned around.

"Now, now my dear little sister, how about that blood?" my brother said and smirked when I flinched.

"You wont get her blood." my father said when he landed in front of me, then without any signs of movement he had thrown a knife back at my brother, it hit his left shoulder. He hissed and held his hand over the wound, and then he said:

"Fine, I guess I can't get to you now, my dear little sister, I give you a moth, then I'll be back for your sweet, taboo blood." then he was gone.

I collapsed where I was standing, I was shivering without control and I felt how tears was sliding down on my cheeks, I held my arms around me, over my chest and tried to stop my body from shivering.

I felt two strong arms lift me up, it was my father, and he carried me inside and put me down at the couch. Then I felt how he held me against his body, stroking my back and hair and whispering comforting words into my ear.

I soon stopped shiver and after a while my tears stopped too. I then took a deep breath, excused myself and headed up the stairs, but when I reached the top I heard someone say:

"Kaya-chan, where are you going?"

I turned around to see Ichijou looking up at me from the bottom of the stairs, his eyes were worried and I sighed before answering:

"I'm going to finish my packing."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but if I stay here you guys are going to get hurt." then I turned around and walked to my room.

After a few minutes I could feel someone heading this way, when the person got closer I could feel it was Ichijou. When he reached my door, I had already walked over to the door, and when he was about to knock I opened the door and said:

"What do you want, Ichijou-san?"

"May I?" he asked, I understood that he meant that he wanted to come in, and I nodded, I closed the door behind him.

I went over to the closet and took out my suitcase, I placed it on the desk and then I turned to face Ichijou, I had felt him watching me since I closed the door and I asked him:

"What do you want, Ichijou-san? I have to pack so please make it short."

"Don't go."

I looked at him with a surprised expression, but before I could say something he was in front of me, he took a hold of my chin and kissed me.

My eyes went wide in surprise, then our lips separated and he whispered:

"Please don't leave."

"I can't stay, I don't want to put everyone in danger." I whispered back and felt tears in the corner of my eyes, I blinked them away before they could leave my eyes.

"They don't care; before I came up here your father asked how we felt about it and he explained how dangerous it would be for us if you stayed, but no one cared. We're used to danger and we want you to stay," then he kissed me again, more passionately this time, I wasn't as shocked as the first time and I started to kiss back.

"I can't live with myself if anything would happen to anyone." I said when our lips separated again.

"Then we just have to make sure that nothing does happen." he said and kissed me for the third time, but this time my arms went around his neck and his arms around my waist.

We stayed like that as long as we could, afraid that anything else would ruin the moment. Then we separated to get some air, I felt how a heat spread across my face when I looked into his emerald green eyes, he, too, had a blush on his face and we both smiled shy smiles. He tightened his grip around my waist, lifted me up, only to put me down on the bed and when I was lying flat on my back he bend over me and kissed me deeply. I tangled my arms around his neck again and placed one of my hands in his beautiful blond hair, I could feel him smile against my lips and then he placed one hand on my side. I could feel his hand slide in under my uniform jacket, taking it of me and then placed his hand back on my side as he slightly moved it up and down. I felt how I blushed more when he did, but I did the same: I pulled the blazer of him and, while we still were kissing, I started to unbutton his shirt.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me, and then he smiled and pulled the shirt off, exposing a pale, muscular chest. I blushed even deeper and placed my hands on his chest while kissing him, I moved my hands over his bare chest, memorising every inch of it and then I felt him pulling in my own shirt. Without breaking the kiss I pulled the shirt of, I felt how his hands was making their way over my belly, up towards my breasts but changed course and headed to my back instead. I understood what he was planning to do, but I surprised him by throwing him on his side and then pulling myself over him so I was on the top. He looked surprised for a moment, then he smiled an evil smile and I felt how his hands moved down towards my legs, a moan escaped my lips when he did, which made his smile even wider, then I bent down and placed kisses on his chest; now it was his turn to let out a moan and I smiled to myself when he did.

His hands were pulling in my skirt by now, he wanted me to take it off, but he was going to have to work a little for that and I made it clear when moved up towards his neck and kept placing kisses on his body when I slowly moved up. He stiffed a little when I reached his neck, but when he realised I wasn't going to bite he relaxed and when I hit his soft spot he let out a moan again. I felt how his hands where under my skirt, still trying to get it off me, then he flipped me over and he was on top again. He then smiled again when he successfully got the skirt of me, then I pulled in his pants to make him take them off, but of course he, too, wanted me to work for it.

I pushed myself up to a half lying, half sitting position, making our hips rub against each other and making both of us let out a small moan of pleasure, I leaned forward and brushed our lips against each other then I pulled back, making him follow to make it into a real kiss. But I pulled in his pants, he got the message and took them off, then he leaned forward and kissed me, deeper then before. Then he started kissing my neck, he whispered in my ear, after he found my soft spot and making me let out a moan:

"That's not fair, I only have one thing on."

Then he unbuttoned my bra and threw it on the floor by the rest of the cloths, I let out a loud moan when he started kiss my chest, then I felt how one of his hands had escaped and had now pulled my trousers of. I blushed deeply when he did, but then I did the same to him and made him blush. I kissed him on the lips and then I felt him enter me; I bend my back in pleasure and he made me moan his name. His hands were still on my hips, only now they held a steady grip of my hip, I moaned his name again, louder.

Suddenly I felt an eager to hear him moan my name too, so now it was my turn to be on the top, I felt his body warm under mine, he still had his hands on my hips and he moved his body together with mine. Then he moan my name, then again louder, then he couldn't take it anymore; he turned again and was on top, after a while he fell down beside me, both were breathing heavy.

I looked at him, his eyes were closed, his hair and skin sparkling beautiful in the light of the moon that came from the window, I stretched out a hand and brushed his cheek lightly. He opened his eyes by the touch, his eyes sparkling even more beautiful in the moonlight, it felt like he looked right into my soul with those eyes, then he smiled and kissed me on the forehead. Then he pulled me close into a warm embrace, I cuddled against his chest, I could hear his heart beat in a rhythmic way, then I feel asleep while resting my head against his chest.

For the first time in my life I feel asleep with a smile on my lips and while feeling safe.

* * *

**°Blush° I don't know what happened here.... °wistle°**

**Review and tell me what you think about it! :D  
**


	15. Things that disappeared & others that ap

**Hello again! :D**

**Did you enjoy the last chapter? °blush°**

**Hope it wasn't too..... different. XD**

**Anyway; here's the next one!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15 –Things that disappeared & others that appears**

I watched her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep against my chest, her breathing was slowing down, and I held her close to my own body and played with her dark hair that had come loose. Her skin and hair looked even more beautiful in the moon light, it was like if she was glowing, then I felt how my eyes started to become heavy and I pulled the covers over us and fell asleep.

I woke up early, the sun was still up, when I opened my eyes I saw Kaya stand by the window, even in the sunlight she looked beautiful, her almost black hair was glowing when the light touched it and her eyes looked like if they had their own source of light. She turned her head towards me when she heard me move, then she covered the window with the curtain again and walked over to me; she had put on her underwear and a vest.

When she reached the bed she stopped, it looked like if she was hesitating so I patted the spot beside me like if she was a dog and I was her master who was calling for her. She smiled and sat down on the bed with her side towards me, I pulled her down so that she was face-to-face with me and then I kissed her.

"Why don't you have your hair down like this more often?" I asked when I brushed some of her hair from her shoulder.

"Because it's in the way, and before you say something; I'm not allowed to cut it for my father, something about an old rule from many years ago." she answered giggled at my questioning expression.

Before I could ask anything more there was a knock on the door; we both froze and looked, first one each other, then on the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's me, we need to talk about preparations," her father answered from the other side of the door. I swallowed and looked at her; she looked a little shocked too, then she stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"What are you doing? I'm kind of…" more than that I couldn't say because she was kissing me on the lips to silence me, then when she was certain that I wasn't going to say anything she pulled away and whispered;

"If you're quiet he wont notice, here." she said and threw me my underwear, I pulled it on me and looked at her when she opened the door just enough to see his face.

"What preparations?" I heard her say.

"Before he comes back, you need to start training again." he answered, before she answered she sighed.

"Okay, I'll be down in about 15 minutes." then she closed the door and turned to me.

I walked over to her, she didn't notice because it seemed like she was thinking about something else; I didn't know what but her face showed a scared expression so I guessed she was thinking about her brother. I placed my hands on her shoulders, making her jump a little by the shock, then she looked up at me and I couldn't do anything for her; I felt so useless. I guess she must have noticed what I was thinking about because she placed her arms around my neck and hugged me, she leaned her head against my bare chest and I placed my head on top of hers with my arms around her waist.

"What's with the sad face?" I asked, she didn't answer directly, but when I pulled away enough so that I could she her face she said:

"It's just… I don't want anything to happen to you or the others."

"We'll be fine, it's not the first time we would have to defend ourselves if that would be necessary." I answered her with a smile, she nodded and kissed me, and I held her closer and deepened the kiss. After a while we separated for air, then she said she needed to change.

"What are we going to do about the others?" she asked while gathering her cloths.

"What do you mean?" I answered and joined her.

"Well, to be honest: my father wouldn't be very happy to know what happen last night." she said with a small grin.

"I guess you're right. It would be a little complicated with the others too, well I guess Kaname already knows."

"Yeah… He knows everything, its kind of creepy sometimes," she said and I couldn't help but laugh at the face she made. She turned to me and threw a pillow in my face and laughed at the face I made when it hit me. I threw it back at her and, when she couth the pillow, I pinned her against the wall with a grin. Her eyes looked up at me, something in her eyes told me that she was up to something, then I felt something pull in the shirt I just had put on and then I felt a ice cold hand touch my back, I flinched back with a small scream and she laughed again. I looked at her and saw that it had been her hand, I grabbed her hand; it was as warm and soft as usual. I asked her how and she simply answered that it was her power; her power is something I have yet to figure out. Then something hit me;

"How are we supposed to keep this a secret?"

"Well, I was thinking of not telling anyone." she answered with a grin.

"You know what I mean; they will be able to smell your scent on me and mine on you."

"Oh… didn't think about that. Well, why not use this one then?" she said and tossed me a bottle filled with purple coloured fluid.

"What's this?"

"It's something I got from an old friend as a joke, she said that if something like last night ever happened and I wanted to keep it a secret from my father, then all I needed to do was take a few drops and drink It," she said with a shrug.

"What does it do?" I asked a little sceptical.

"It erases the smell of the other person."

"Really? How's that possible?" I asked and looked at her, she on the other hand just shrugged, took the bottle and drank a few drops. I couldn't believe it, but when she did; the smell of me disappeared from her body. I did the same and smelled how her scent disappeared.

After that we both had been fascinated by the power of the fluid, we headed down stairs where her father, Kaname, Aido, Ruka and Kain was waiting for us and when we reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped and looked at the man that had been talking to her father.

"Kaya, I hope you remember this man." her father said and stepped aside so that a man with brown hair and eyes was seen. I looked at Kaya; her eyes was wide when she looked at the man, I wondered how they knew each other and what shocked me the most was that I felt a little jealous.

"Se… Sensei?" she said with wide eyes and then she bowed her head respectfully.

"Hime-sama." he answered and he, too, bowed his head to her. They didn't seem to notice that everyone in the room was staring at them when he had said 'hime-sama'; the first one to say something was Aido:

"Kaya-chan, why did he call you 'Hime-sama'?"

Kaya froze when she heard the question, then she scratched the back of her head and smiled a little nervous smile and said:

"Ah… he just calls me that sometimes…"

"Kaya…" her father said and looked at her with his eyebrows risen, she sighed and nodded before saying:

"Well, since we have come this far I guess it's time for the whole truth. He calls me that because… that's what I'm called at home." she looked down at the floor after that, everyone in the room looked at her like if they really didn't understand what she just said, I was one of them. _Did she just say that she was a princess? Why hasn't she told us before? Maybe it's because she thought that we would want to be her friends because of that… maybe that's what Kaname talked about when he said that she seemed like she missed something… _I thought and when I was about to ask, the man she called sensei said:

"This seems to be something new, haven't you told them?" when she shook her head he continued; "well, we have no time for that right now, please come with me Hime-sama, we need to talk about your training."

Then he turned and walked out through the door and she followed him before I could talk to her. I sighed and turned towards the stairs; then it hit me, _holy… I just spend the night with a princess…_ I felt how I blushed and when Aido asked what it was I said nothing and ran up the stairs to my room; at the moment I was really glad that Kaname had given me a room for myself.

* * *

**So.... Review! Don't forget it! :D**

**See ya soon! =P  
**


End file.
